This invention relates to insecticidal carbamates and novel intermediates thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,834 discloses insecticidal carbamates of the formula ##STR1## where R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.4 and Q represent various defined substituents. For preparing these insecticides, the patent discloses starting materials of the formula ##STR2##
Belgium Patent BE 848,912 discloses symmetrical carbamoylsulfides of the following formula: ##STR3## where R and R' represent substituents of varying scope.
Belgium Patent BE 848,913 discloses unsymmetrical carbamoylsulfides of the formula: ##STR4## where R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 represent substituents of varying scope. L. W. Kissinger, W. E. McQuistion, and M. Swartz, Tetrahedron, 19, 137 (1963) describe the preparation of 2,2,2-trifluoroacetohydroxyamoyl chloride in low yield by the reaction of NOCl with CF.sub.3 CHN.sub.2. ##STR5##